Lost Girl
by RavenousCookieMonsterz
Summary: Start of something new? New Start? New life? New...love? Things are starting to change in the world of a girl, a boy and ...a pirate? (note: This is rated M)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - new home

" _ **There was a time when I was alone**_

 _ **Nowhere to go and no place to call home**_

 _ **My only friend was the man in the moon**_

 _ **And even sometimes he would go away, too"**_

In a large city known as London a small girl by the age of six cried softly, no louder than a whisper. Her small tan form dressed in ragged clothes that looked as if they were sewed together by a four year old. If fact they were, sown by her as soon as she got her hands on a tiny needle and thimble that had been given to her mother the day she passed on to a better place leaving her poor child alone and unwanted in the cold streets of london.

" _ **Then one night, as I closed my eyes,**_

 _ **I saw a shadow flying high**_

 _ **He came to me with the sweetest smile**_

 _ **Told me he wanted to talk for awhile"**_

Her name was Alessia, she sat under a large wooden crate that had been tossed out not long ago, scaring away all the stray cats that wished to call it their own as the sky filled with clouds. A small whimper escaped her lips as lightning shot across the sky following the thunder that had bellowed its dominating roar. She shook in her wooden crate as the air grew colder and rain danced upon the top.

" _ **He said, "Peter Pan. That's what they call me.**_

 _ **I promise that you'll never be lonely."**_

 _ **And ever since that day…"**_

She cried softly as she brought her legs up to her chest, Her small form shaking in fear of the storm. Thunder roaring out as cars blared out their horns as people crossed in front of them in a hurry to leave the rain. How she wished to be out of the rain and somewhere better.

" _ **I am a lost boy from Neverland**_

 _ **Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**_

 _ **And when we're bored we play in the woods**_

 _ **Always on the run from Captain Hook"**_

All she wanted was to escape the storm and got to a much quieter place to rest. She lefted her head to the sound of her whining stomach begging to be fed. She reached into her pocket, hoping to find the crust of bread she had been saving. It was gone, no longer was it in her pocket.

 _ **"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,**_

 _ **"Away from all of reality."**_

 _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free"**_

She bowed her head once more as she cried, unaware of a small presence above her. For he had been watching her for sometime, dodging the rain and looking for shelter. His eyes filled with sadness for the young girl of six. He watched as she laid on her side curled up with an old, moldy blanket to keep warm. Tears streaming down her dirt covered cheeks as she closed her dark brown eyes. He flew closer to the box as the rain lessened

" _ **He sprinkled me in pixie dust and told me to believe**_

 _ **Believe in him and believe in me**_

 _ **Together we will fly away in a cloud of green"**_

Alessia sat up hearing something knock on her box. She frowned seeing a boy dressed in green in front of her. "..I'm sorry….I know I am not allowed out here but please don't tell the shopkeeper.." She begged softly.

" _ **To your beautiful destiny**_

 _ **As we soared above the town that never loved me**_

 _ **I realized I finally had a family"**_

Peter smiled at the girl as tinkerbell tugged on the small pouch he had on his waist. "I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact I'm here to take you to a better place..a magical place. I promise you won't be alone ever again."

" _ **Soon enough we reached Neverland**_

 _ **Peacefully my feet hit the sand**_

 _ **And ever since that day…"**_

She got out of the crate and looked up at him, her eyes full of hope. "Really..I won't be alone..?" She asked softly as he nodded and pulled her close whispering softly. "My name is peter pan and I am going to take you to neverland. " She smiled against his arms as tinkerbell covered her in pixie dust.

" _ **I am a lost boy from Neverland**_

 _ **Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**_

 _ **And when we're bored we play in the woods**_

 _ **Always on the run from Captain Hook**_

 _ **"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,"**_

"Now I need you to trust me and believe that I won't leave you alone..can you do that for me?" He asked softly as she nodded her head yes, their feet now barely touching the ground. "Let's go...off to neverland." with that they were off, flying across the sky above those who didn't bat an eye. Her heart soaring as she touch the clouds they passed towards the two bright stars in the stormy sky.

 _ **"Away from all of reality."**_

 _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free**_

 _ **Peter Pan, Tinkerbell, Wendy Darling,**_

 _ **Even Captain Hook.**_

 _ **You are my perfect story book"**_

Soon the three of them were in Neverland, her bare feet touching the sand as she parted from peter and looked around. Her eyes fill with tears of joy. She felt full of hope and happiness once again. Peter smiled seeing the light that had died in her eyes return and shine brighter than ever before.

" _ **Neverland, I love you so,**_

 _ **You are now my home sweet home**_

 _ **Forever a lost boy at last**_

 _ **And for always I will say…"**_

Peter watched as she fell to her knees and took of the moldy hood that covered her head, black matted hair falling down only to rest on her back and shoulders Tinkerbell fluttering over to the small girl, gently patting her head as she cried softly. She giggled softly feeling the small pats of the tiny fairy who was trying to comfort her the best she could.

" _ **I am a lost boy from Neverland**_

 _ **Usually hanging out with Peter Pan**_

 _ **And when we're bored we play in the woods**_

 _ **Always on the run from Captain Hook**_

 _ **"Run, run, lost boy, " they say to me,**_

 _ **"Away from all of reality."**_

Peter walked over to Alessia with a smile. He got down on his knees and gently hugged her. "You will never be alone, I promise. Here you will be safe with me and the other lost boys...sorry that you will be the only lost girl..but I'm sure you'll fit right it." All she could do was look up at him and smile as tinkerbell nodded her head agreeing with peter. The girl would fit in just fine, besides this would be her home now and she would always be free.

" _ **Neverland is home to lost boys like me**_

 _ **And lost boys like me are free"**_

 _ **((I do not own peter pan or "Lost boy " - ruth b . I only own little Alessia. She is mine. The song and peter pan are not mine. I just thought it fit together nicely. ))**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two - Dragon scale

Peter smiled as Alessia chased after tinkerbell. It had been already a year that he had the girl. Tootles, Slightly, Nibs, Curly and the twins took to her quickly once they saw how tiny she was in her arms. Out of all the boys he had brought to Neverland she was the only six year old. He had brought her here out of the butterflies in his gut? Or maybe the sick sad feeling in his heart when he saw her digging for a moldy piece of bread to later lose it? He did not know but he vowed to never leave her alone and he never broke a promise.

"Alessia can you sing for us!" Cried out the twins breaking peter out of his thoughts. He looked around and grinned seeing Tinkerbell on the young girl's shoulder. He never could figure out why the small fairy liked the girl. 'I mean she never liked wendy...but alessia seems to have a hold on her...strange tink…' He sighed leaning back against a nearby tree as if waiting for the boy to start fighting over a song for her to sing for them as they always had for the past year.

"Can you sing over the rainbow again? Nib's asked lowering his hood. "No, no! Pirates song!" Curly shouted sitting down in front of the young girl. "What about human?" slightly added as alessia sat down on a large rock. She unlike the other lost boys was dressed in an outfit that was given to her when she didn't fit in any of the clothes he had for the lost boys.

The poor girl had to sleep in one of peter's shirts and on his hammock, not that he minded. He left to see tigerlilly and had told her of the young girl. In her delight, she had given him several things the little girl would need and to return if anything else was needed.

"Dragon Scale, that one's my favorite" Peter called out to the small girl dressed in a beaded dress her hair braided down her back. She had song that to him and the other lost boys the night he brought her here. Her voice was soothing to them which helped to calm the boys down long enough for peter to send them off to bed once it was near midnight.

Alessia giggled and nods as she starts to sing a softly melody her voice filled with so much emotion, causing Peter and the lost boys to move closer to her watching as she shut her eyes as she sang to the boys and peter. '...how lucky i am to be here with them all' She thought as she began the first verse.

" _ **Little dragon scale,**_

 _ **Oh how you shine~**_

 _ **So pure and divine.."**_

Tinkerbell even stay seated on her shoulder sighing softly at the young girl's voice. It was absolutely breathtaking how she was about to get the boys to sit still and listen to her as she sang. Allowing a little bet of pixie dust to play out the song, creating a very small scene of a dragons scale.

" _ **Little dragon Scale,**_

 _ **such tale you must tell.**_

 _ **As a mighty creature lives,**_

 _ **Strong beating heart that forgives~"**_

The twins began to doze off on one another as nibs and curly yawned rubbing their eyes yet still they fought sleep so they could hear their fellow lost sibling pour her heart out for the dragon scale. Peter felt his eyelids getting a tad to heavy for him as he followed the sweet melody of the girl before him, so he moved up closer to her. Tinkerbell's small show only adding charm to the young girls story.

" _ **Little dragon Scale**_

 _ **What a tale you must tell."**_

Slightly smiled up at peter as he sat down beside him before going back to the little scene tinkerbell had created during the song. He loved hearing the young girl sing, but as she sang it stirred up feelings in his chest. Feelings he never had before for anyone. Not even for tiger lilly. Finally losing the battle against his heavy eyelids, he fell asleep to her heavenly voice.

" _ **Longing night's,**_

 _ **Starry night flights,**_

 _ **Little dragon scale**_

 _ **what a tale you must tell**_

 _ **So far you must have fell**_

 _ **But now you're safe"**_

What they didn't know is that Captain hook was hidden within the bushes ready to capture pan but had stopped seeing the young girl. Hearing her sweet melody. "Shh" He motioned with his hook before looking back at the girl. 'Pan never had a girl here beside's that wendy..who is this girl...and why is she here in Neverland.' He stroked his beard in thought before returning his fiery gaze at the young lost girl.

" _ **Now you're safe**_

 _ **Against my embrace**_

 _ **My little dragon scale**_

 _ **Hear the tale**_

 _ **I must now tell**_

 _ **My little dragon scale**_

 _ **Safe within my embrace~"**_

She smiled once she finished singing opening her eyes. She giggled seeing that a handful of them had fallen asleep. She looked over at tinkerbell and smiled. "Seems I put them to sleep." Tink nodded back to her before going over to peter and knocking off his hat causing him to jump with a start. "Guess you put me to sleep huh Alessia."

"Alessia is her name then hmm…." Captain hook muttered before telling his men to the ship. They would return again after all he just needed peter pan to get a little more attached to the little one. After all she was his new addition. 'I will be back for her soon pan mark my words.'

 **((Here's chapter 2. Dragon Scale belongs to me. I wrote that song myself. Tell me your thoughts. Should i write more songs for this or should i just add songs from different artists? Let me know please. Alessia is also mine. She is my lost girl but I do not own Peter pan or the lost boys or captain hook. Chapter 3 will be up soon. when I do not know but It will be out I promise. ))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rave: Hello everyone! Here it finally is chapter 3 of lost girl!**

 **Alessia: *Giggles* she worked extra hard on all of this just for you guys! And even wrote a new song just for it!**

 **Rave: That I did my dear. That I did. Now then before we begin.**

 **Alessia: Right, *clears throat* Rave does not own Peter pan, Captain Hook or the lost boys. She only owns me and the idea of this story!**

 **Raven: That's right. Oh, And the song is also mine! Do not steal my songs! I wrote them! except the one in chapter one that's not mine! Disclaimer for that one is indeed in chapter one.**

 **Captain Hook: Will you shut up already! I want to get to the story!**

 **Rave & Alessia: o.o the fu...**

* * *

Chapter three - Growing up

 _ **"I'm getting bigger everyday,**_

 _ **cause I'm on my way.**_

 _ **Savor everyday,**_

 _ **fun games to play..**_

 _ **oh oh..~"**_

Alessia sang as she sewed up one of curly's animal suits sitting on a slightly jagged rock. He had been jumping around in the muck again and seemed to sang on something below. So they had to pull him out which ruined the suit. She shook her head slightly causing her raven hair to sway gently in the breeze. Tinker bell was happily sitting on her head making small braids with her friend's hair. "...tinkerbell will peter get rid of me..?" She asked softly ad she put down her sewing. _' Peter loves you Alessia he would never just up and leave you for good...he saved you for a reason.. '_ She thought as she recallled the day peter had flown all the way back to London every night just to see the small girl at the time who had stolen his heart with just only a small smile.

 _ **"I never asked to be this way,**_

 _ **but this is a place I will forever stay.**_

 _ **woahh ohhh oh~"**_

She sighed softly unaware of the small crowd that was gathering around her as she shut her eyes and kept singing, She was dressed in a beautiful lavender dress peter had found for her when he went to go check on the lost boys but that was about a month ago maybe more. She could never really tell how much time had passed. He always seemed to get her gifts that appeared to be extremely high priced or from princess tiger Lillie's tribe not that she didn't enjoy them she just always wondered why.

 _ **"So watch me as I grow,**_

 _ **living in my home.**_

 _ **no other place I go!**_

 _ **Staying so close to home.**_

 _ **So watch me as I grow~"**_

Tinkerbell had just gotten off Alessia's head and flown towards the group that was gathering around. Today was a special day indeed, why you ask? well it is the very day peter had found her at the age of six, cold and hungry. Peter smiled as he signaled the boys to go a tad closer to their fellow lost sibling who was singing her heart and soul out. He couldn't help his racing heart. She looked to be about his age finally after waiting so long for another to be truly like him. ' _well sorta..'_ He chuckled silently before going back to creeping on the girl before him and the boys.

 _ **"stuck in a field of of mine,**_

 _ **so little or too much time.**_

 _ **so watch me as I grow.**_

 _ **watch me as I grow.**_

 _ **Oh you know.**_

 _ **ooooh you know**_

 _ **you'll watch me as I grow**_

 _ **there is no saying no!**_

 _ **Just grow!**_

 _ **This is one and only h..home~"**_

Tink watched as the young teen rubbed her eyes before falling to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She was truly scared that peter was going to get rid of her because she wasn't staying young like the other lost boy. She was even bigger than tiger believed that everything the shared together was nothing more then just playful moments in his never dulling life. So she shielded her face from him with her bangs hoping peter would not see anything of her tears.. Peter saw nothing of the tears as they lost boys finally sat around the crying girl. Peter soon joining them as they always had before.

 _ **"I belong here.**_

 _ **with no fear.**_

 _ **I shed little tears**_

 _ **under this stratosphere**_

 _ **...i belong here..**_

 _ **with no fear..."**_

Alessia rubbed her eyes a bit more as the boys looked at her feeling a bit sad, they hated seeing her so unhappy. Peter soon flew over to her kneeling in front of her and made her look up at him before he sang to her his hazel green eyes looking into her sad brown ones. He could see so many emotions within them alone. ' _Fear...pain...sadness...and...loneliness...oh Alessia...'_ He thought within his childish mind still a bit unsure as to why she was feeling such a way.

 _ **"Little lost girl,**_

 _ **do not fear.**_

 _ **For you will always belong here."**_

She blushed a bit as she looked up at him His voice carrying on along with hers as he wrapped his arms around her small waist. The boys smiled hearing Peter sing along with the one girl they saw as a motherly figure then of a sisterly one. She had done alot for each of them and there was no way they were going to let her go even if she was still aging. She would just age to the same age as Peter and everything would be alright. They would be a happy family forever in Neverland.

 _ **"Little lost girl...**_

 _ **remain in my arms,**_

 _ **let us live among the stars.**_

 _ **Never go to far...**_

 _ **oh little lost girl..~"**_

Alessia smiled sadly as the boys crawled a bit closer to the pair who were content in being in one another's arms. Tinkerbell smiled as she watched the two before catching a small glance of white within some nearby bushes. She flew over to curly and tugged on the material of his animal suit causing him to swat her away wanting to hear the two older teens before them.

 _ **"So here we will stay..**_

 _ **even as we grow.**_

 _ **Neverland our one true home.**_

 _ **Never too far,**_

 _ **stay within the stars."**_

Captain Hook was furious. He was growing sick of just watching the young lost girl by his enemy peter. He wanted that boy dead so He could rule neverland with no problems and no one to stand in his way but here he was hiding day and night just to catch glimpses of the girl. Since she was six he had purposely dropped gifts on the shore or in the forests so Pan could fetch them and give them to her.

 _' Yet she is with that blasted child...'_ Hook looked away from the pair as he glimpsed at his silver hook. He knew deep down in his cold, black heart he would never love another and yet he truly believed he could be with the girl. The magic of Neverland had kept him young and full of life as well as it would keep her but alas he was old enough to be her great great grandfather and peter would only be well one great compared to him. He shook his head before looking back up at the pair, growing sick to his very stomach as he watched pan move a stray hair from her face.

How he wished to be doing the same to the young girl who had finally come of age. Her small figure blossoming into the young woman that she is today. How hook's neither regions ached as he looked longer than necessary at the girl. She would be his one true treasure of the sea if only he could get her away from pan and within his arms.

 _ **"Remain here in my arms..**_

 _ **here where will shall always play..**_

 _ **In Neverland we will forever stay~"**_

Peter smiled down at Alessia as she carried out the last note with him. _' Just beautiful..like a thimble...'_ He thought to himself as he lowered his head a bit closer to hers, his lips just inches away from hers. Slowly the pair allowed their eyes to close as their lips slowly closed the distance between them. Captain hook digging his hook into the tree beside him as he watched pan getting closer to steal the one thing that was and is rightfully his.

Before their lips met tinkerbell had whispered softly in tootles ear causing him to laugh and stand up. "We still need to give her the present peter!" He smiled sweetly as his mother figure moved out of peter's arms towards him and the boy he dubbed his brothers. "Oh? A present for me?" She smiled as she looked back at peter. "Well what are we waiting for lets go!"she called out before racing after the lost boys who had already gotten a head start towards the hideout. Peter lagged behind a bit crushed that he could not share a thimble with her but he swore to some day...some day soon.

* * *

 **Rave: And here is chapter three. Boy am I tired!**

 **Alessia: ... why Hook of all people!**

 **Rave: *smiles* because it makes the story even better!**

 **Peter: I really wanted to share a thimble.**

 **rave: um no peter it's called a kiss not a thimble.**

 **Hook: *ignores everyone and turns to readers* A thank you and a shout out to vinitapepperdog1983, zamzym, spiderfiction, kuramashadowfoxyokai, ninamguillen97, and all other readers. Forgive rave if she has spelt your name incorrectly.**

 **Rave: ah i forgot about that. Anyway thank you Hook for doing that for me and everyone please stay tuned for more! Remember review or like and you could be mentioned in the next chapter! Cya soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hook: Ah our favorite writer returns now does she.**

 **Peter: *glares at hook* I'm sure she had a good reason to be gone for so long right boys?**

 **Curly: *nods with a goofy smile* You just want her to hurry up and add the next chapter. Don't cha peter?**

 **Rave: *Giggles and smiles* Well you can't say he's wrong.**

 **Tinkerbell: *nods***

 **Alessia: Thanks to you all or reading! And a big shoutout to Jclaire!**

 **Twins: Rave does not own Peter pan what so ever! She just owns her oc Alessia!**

 **Rave: I also own the song that will be within this chapter! Please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

 _Chapter Four - love me and me alone_

 _ **"Cast ashore thy heart of glass and stone,**_

 _ **one must love me and me Alone.**_

 _ **Rattle thy chains with coats of rust.**_

 _ **With thine love all who trust. "**_

Hook sang with a heavy heart as his crew scurried along the ship, following orders he had barked out just moments ago. He was pleased yes with the fact that pan had not kissed the very girl he sought to make his. He would rather be swallowed whole then lose her to ..to a mindless child. She was a beauty which wild flowers would swoon for so much as a glace of her beautifully tan skin. Her brown eyes lighting up his world when he believed he would forever see darkness.

 _ **"Love me and me alone,**_

 _ **Trust no heart made of stone.**_

 _ **A heart of glass will always be casted ashore..**_

 _ **Love thy more..."**_

He closed his eyes and thought of her as he played the piano he had on board his ship. His hook gently running along the keys with such grace. _(Rave: For a pirate anyway..)_ He remembered when he first truly stood before her but she was just a small child who had wandered a bit far from Pan and the other lost boys. He recalled how the boys and the faeries had her dressed like Tinkerbell since it was during the fall season where back in London she would watch other children wander about getting sweets from the houses they visited.

She had curled up into a tiny ball crying her little heart out. He knelt down and soothed her to the point where she had fallen asleep in his arms slowly melting his heart further. Sadly, he placed her back down against the tree she had been crying under but not without taking a small purple violet she had braided into her hair.

 ** _"Rock thy ship,_**

 ** _Steady never dip._**

 ** _Fine child how you've grown._**

 ** _Thy love I wish we'd sew_**

 ** _ohhh..."_**

He opened his eyes as he played each note with a heavy heart, Little did he know his whole crew was now listening from the doorway, having opened it slowly when he had his eyes close. Creeping slowly over as he played. They loved the way he played on the piano when he was in one of his other moods. However one got too close and got a shot through his chest knocking him down dead.

"OUT WITH YOU ALL AND WEIGH ARCHER!" He shouted leaving his place at the old piano following his men out of his cabin. How he was filled with anger, how dare his men ruin everything at that moment. He would make they forget all they saw. Everything they heard. He turned his head toward land and gasped softly seeing a small white puff flying above the trees. Taking out his telescope, he smiled seeing the one he craved in his arms. " HEAD TO SHORE YOU SPINELESS COWARDS!"

* * *

 _ **"Cast ashore thy heart of glass and stone,**_

 _ **one must love me and me Alone.**_

 _ **Rattle thy chains with coats of rust.**_

 _ **With thine love all who trust. "**_

Alessia sang softly as she cared for the lost boys. "...I told you all not to go cliff jumping during the storm but you reused to obey me...and now look at you all down with fevers and runny noses." She sat down on curly's bed and felt his forehead.

"Why if your little nose were to be even worse it would jump right o your very ace and taking off running itself. " She smiled hearing The twins laugh before blowing their noses in one another's tails.

"Motha...can you keep singing for us?" Slightly asked softly as he coughed covering his mouth as not to get his mother sick. She smiled at him and nods as she stands back up and walks into the center of the room for them all to see her.

"Tinkerbell if you please." She asked softly of her small friend, smiling when she snuffed out a few candles.

 _ **"Protect thy heart dear one,**_

 _ **one under our very sun ohh~**_

 _ **Praise it all thy storm is gone..."**_

As she sang she walked about tucking each one of them in and fluffing their pillows, pulling the covers up on them or picked up their small weapons such as sling shots and more.

She hummed softly as she kissed their head's gently before going towards the rest of the candles blowing them out. She left one last one on for nibs since he was scared of the dark.

 _ **"So cast ashore thy heart of glass and stone,**_

 _ **one must love me and me Alone.**_

 _ **Rattle thy chains with coats of rust.**_

 _ **With thine love all who trust.**_

 _ **Love me and me alone...~ "**_

And with that she left the room to go and check on peter. He had it worst, with bloody red eyes and horrible coughing. She had him under the covers asleep with a small damp washcloth.She walked over to hims bedside with a sigh. Tinkerbell flew over to her, a small frown upon her face as well as he coughed slightly before settling back down in the land of dreams.

"I'm afraid i will have to make a small soup or them all...Their throats are tender from coughing so much...and their stomachs must hurt so..." She whispered softly to tink. "Perhaps you could watch them for a small time so I can gather a few things from Tiger lilly?"

Tink jingled and smiled at the young girl before her agreeing to stay and care or the sick boys and peter. Alessia smiled before moving a bit closer to peter and pushed away a stay hair. She gently kissed his forehead and smiled hearing him sigh softly. "I will be back soon Peter. Just rest and well." Tinkerbell had shut her eyes seeing the tender moment between the two.

When she opened them, Alessia was already grabbing a small pair of boots, throwing them on along with her bunny outfit, "I will be back soon Tink." She whispered softly as she pulled up the bunny eared hood and with that she left, shutting the opening behind herself. It wouldn't be too much of a problem if she flew there to save some time. She took out a small vial tink had given her and dusted herself a bit before closing it once more and letting the vial rest around her neck once more taking off above the trees unaware that she had been seen.

* * *

 **Rave: welp that took time but yay! It's up and here for you all!**

 **Hook: *grins* I love it but why am I such a softy. I could be killing Pan now!**

 **Peter: *glares* Shut up Hook Rave made it this way just so I could get closer to Alessia.**

 **Rave: well...umm lets just say I did it cause I finally had time to really pour my tiny heart into this :P**

 **Hook/ Peter: *stare at me***

 **Rave: wow...look at the time...well Cya next chapter! Cya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Peter: wow...am I really that sick..?**

 **Rave: Yup and it's just for a few more chapters I promise.**

 **Peter: A FEW!**

 **Hook: hmm better for me..**

 **Alessia: *shudders* do we have to do this...**

 **Rave: *Laughs* yes. deal with it!**

 **Curly: Rave does not own Peter pan only her songs and Alessia.**

 **Tootles: ON with the story!**

* * *

Chapter five - need

 _ **"Craving you,** **needing you**_

 _ **wanting you more and more."**_

"Faster you cowards!" Hook snarled as he watched the young woman with her hood heading towards the large tribe that was home to the very princess he had captured many years ago back when that Wendy was on the shore of Neverland. How she brought the bitter cold back into his heart with her shameful ways. ' _Unladylike Indeed was Wendy darling.'_ He shuttered at the very thought of that girl.

She was nothing compared to the one who stole his heart with just her beautiful eyes alone, So filled with life how could he not have is very cold heart stuck by her warm grace.

 _ **"Racing goes your very breath**_

 ** _every time_** _ **we dip under the stars.**_

 _ **Running rampant against the tides**_

 _ **Girl of mine."**_

Alessia landed and fixed her hood a bit as she walked along the borderline of the trees. She walked along the path that had been dug out for her since at first she kept getting lost when she was about eight years old. She had been helped many times by a guy in a big feathered hat who she still had no idea who he was. She shook her head as she jumped over a fallen tree that must have fallen in the rain.

 _'I hope peter is alright...'_ She sighed softly in thought as she walked along the path pulling the small vial from around her neck smiling at the small seed that was within it. Peter had given her that seed long ago, when she had just come to Neverland. On the small seed was just a small letter A, though it was small it meant the world to her since he had been the one to give it to her.

 _ **"Craving you, needing you**_

 _ **must have you by my side**_

 _ **so run my girl**_

 _ **try to hide.**_

 _ **But beware i shall be with you tonight."**_

He glared at his crew as they finally made it to shore, scanning the area for his bunny eared love. He would have her even if t was the last thing he'd do. Heading towards the pathway to the tribe where princess tiger lily stayed.

He knew she was headed there but for what he had no idea, _'perhaps she is off to get her hair beaded..no in this weather she would not...yet? what more could she do in the tribe'_ He watched in disgust as his crew hurried along behind him as he cut threw the trees following not so fare behind the one who had stolen his very heart even though she never knew she had.

 ** _"Lay thy head on your chest,_**

 ** _Taking graceful strides_**

 ** _all though the night._**

 ** _Laying thy body close to mine"_**

She giggled softly as she left the forest and went into the tribe. "Tiger Lilly!?" She called out as she looked around the many huts that lined the wide valley. No one seemed to be around yet small hints of herbs and spices filled the air. "I need your help." She cried out before being startled by a single hand.

"Yes Gracing winds?" Tiger lilly asked softly dressed in a heavy tribal garb.

"Alessia remember and I need your help...Peter and the lost boys are sick.." She sniffed. "I have nothing to use to make them feel better and I am afraid they will get worse..." She sighed softly holding the vial around her neck which caused the not so young princess to smile. "Come to my hut and I shall help you prepare eh medicine for dem to drink and a powder to help dem sleep well at night."

 _ **"Craving you,**_

 _ **wanting you,**_

 _ **filled with some much need.**_

 _ **I will come catch you..**_

 _ **I shall ..**_

 _ **Run if you dare**_

 _ **but trust me and beware."**_

He grinned seeing his bunny walk into the tribe, his men had already set up a trap for her so he would finally have her in his grasp. Yes she would not like him at first but she would grow to being with him, being his first and only mate on the sea.

How his body ached to be with her and have only her within his icy grasp. Her small body against his as he took her under the gazing stars, "Alessia...~" He called out softly under his breath as he watched her enter the hunt of the savage princess. He would have her even if he had to kill to get her to be his.

 _ **"Heavens keep me safe,**_

 _ **under the north stars loving grace.**_

 _ **Away evil embrace..**_

 _ **I'll run away~"**_

Alessia smiled as she helped package and label the small baggies that would each hold the different medicenes for the lost boys and peter. She watched as her friend before her crushed herbs and made different pastes and liquids for them all even for her too just in case she later caught what they all had. Tiger lilly then handed her all the different packages in her large sling to keep dry the herbs she has to sprinckle into their food since it did not taste good boiled.

With one final goodbye she left the hut and started her way back.

* * *

 _ **Rave: welp that was Chapter five .**_

 _ **Peter: ew...please let me be in the next one...plz**_

 _ **Alessia:...omg...that was just eww ew ew ew**_

 _ **Rave: Oh stop it wasn't so bad..oo wait till the next chapter XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Rave: Hello everyone and well back to another chapter! I hope you are all loving this as much as I do. Hopefully this is long enough for you all.**

 **Alessia: We have a question for you all.**

 **Peter: *coughs* yes, a major question which could lead to a drastic change in the story.**

 **Hook: All we nee is for you all to pick and we shall see what shall happen.**

 **Rave: Should Alessia end up with old Captain Hook? Or Peter Pan?**

 **Alessia: Leave us your answer when you review!**

 **Peter: Now don't go thinking the stories ending already. We are only just beginning!**

 **Hook: That we are Pan. *pulls out sword ***

 **Rave: Don't you dare start fighting him! He's sick! And You need to help me thank everyone!**

 **Hook: *grumbles putting away sword* Fine, A special thank you to Spiderfiction and Liamaruti.**

 **Alessia: *giggles* Also thank you to all you other readers.**

 **Peter: Ya. *Sneezes * Thanks.**

 **Rave: Remember I do not own peter pan, I do own the songs in each chapter but chapter one. Chapter one's song is not mine. Please don't steal my songs. Each one takes time to write and I pour my heart into each one.**

 **Hook: Small warning content is a tad M rated just to be on the safe side!**

 **Rave: On to the story!**

* * *

Chapter Six - Got to have you

 _ **"Crying out each night,**_

 _ **How I got to have you.**_

 _ **Beneath the sheets,**_

 _ **listen as your heart beats"**_

Alessia smiled as she helped package and label the small baggies that would each hold the different medicines for the lost boys and peter. She watched as her friend before her crushed herbs and made different pastes and liquids for them all even for her too just in case she later caught what they all had. Tiger Lilly then handed her all the different packages in her large sling to keep dry the herbs she has to sprinkle into their food since it did not taste good boiled.

With one final goodbye she left the hut and started her way back humming as her boots hit the mud. She held her sling tightly as she walked along almost wishing she could just fly back to the hideout but the weather had gotten much worse.

 _ **"I'm running as fast as I can go,**_

 _ **away from your grasp.**_

 _ **A girl you can never have."**_

Captain hook watched as his beloved held her sling as rain poured down harder on her. Curious as to what she had gotten he called off his men back into hiding so she could continue her way back to the hideout. With a heavy heart he watched as his bunny fought against the harsh winds, her grip on the sling tightening more and more.

 _'how important is that sling to her...'_ He thought as she finally got to the treeline. Quietly he followed her from the shadows of the trees, her small form shaking slightly since she was drenched in the heavens tears. How he wanted to grab her then and there, to pull off the furs that clung to her perfect frame.

 _ **"To have her wither beneath me,**_

 _ **crying out as we dance under the sheets.**_

 _ **her and me**_

 _ **oh How I got to have you.**_

 _ **you and only you."**_

Tinkerbell watched as Peter took in small gasps to breath. His chest rising ever so slightly. _'He's never been this sick before...Alessia where are you..'_

"T...Tink..." He called out breaking her out of her thoughts. "...Ale...Alessia...where coug...where is she.." He coughed out before laying on his side before falling back to sleep.

 _'..I don't know peter..but she will be here soon..i hope...'_

 _ **"Crying out each night,**_

 _ **How I got to have you.**_

 _ **Beneath the sheets,**_

 _ **listen as your heart beats"**_

"..Almost there.." She whispered softly as she walked along the path leading to the hideout unaware of the one who craved her followed behind. Jumping over the fallen log that had crossed the path she smiled seeing the entrance to their hideout. She pulled on a small branch and stepped to the side as a small door popped out.

She sat down ignoring the mud that now caked her bottom. Her form disappearing onto the dark as the small door closed behind her.

 _ **"Cry out as I hold you against me,**_

 _ **Oh how our hearts beat**_

 _ **So close in sync.**_

 _ **Body rocking to our beat.**_

 _ **How I got to have you.**_

 _ **you and only you, ohh Scream "**_

Hook snarled as he watched her form disappear into the hideout, walking over to it trying to see which branch she had pulled but he could not find it. With a heavy heart he ran his hand along the tree and sighed, he would have to wait once again to have her in his grasp.

"Captain?" One of his crew called out causing hims to break from his trance and fire his pistol in anger.

"Return to the ship. cast off at dawn." He yelled causing his men to run off in fear. He followed but paused to look back at the tree that hid his love from his view. "..I shall return to get you..my sweet bunny." He muttered before leaving, the wind whipping behind him.

 _ **"Crying out each night,**_

 _ **How I got to have you.**_

 _ **Beneath the sheets,**_

 _ **listen as your heart beats"**_

Alessia threw off her furs as she ran towards the main room where the boys laid. "Tinkerbell? I'm here." She called out softly as she took her sling and placed on the table before lighting a few candles.

"I got everything from Tiger Lilly. " She whispered as she pulled out the many herbs and liquids for the boys Tinkerbell flying over to her helping anyway she could, giving more light when needed to dragging over spoons.

First she went over to the lost boys and gave them each a spoonful of medicine giggling as each one of them made a face before taking a deep breath finally able to rest without a tight chest that kept them tossing and turning throughout the day and night.

"They will have to take more a tad later with their meals but they will be better soon." She smiled as Tink nodded, jingling softly before turning to the room where peter laid. She watched with a small smile as the young girl she had befriended walked over to Peter, picking up the small cloth she had used to cool down his fever. "...peter..peter...you need to wake up for me to give this to you..." She whispered in his ear softly which caused him to lay in his back and take a shaky breath.

"...what am I going to do tink if I can't get him to take this...he will get so much worse..unless.." Alessia looked down at the spoon full of peter's medicine before looking at her fairy friend. "Please forgive me tinkerbell but this is just to get him to take his medicine.

Not truly understanding what she meant, she nodded and gave a softly jingle to her friend. Alessia took the spoonful but did no swallow.

 _ **"H**_ _ **ow I got to have you.**_

 _ **Beneath the sheets,**_

 _ **listen as our heart beat~"**_

Tinkerbell watched as Alessia took Peter's medicine but did not swallow it, instead she gently pressed her lips against peter's and gave him the spoonful. The fairy gasping softly as she watched her friend aid peter in such a way knowing she could get sick for physically being with peter.

Alessia pulled away from his lips with a small sigh hearing peter had swallowed it. Both girl and fairy waited by his side to see if he would at least be able to breath better which to their relief he did. "Well Tink we better get some food started. I'm sure they will all be very hungry once they wake up." Tinkerbell nodded in agreement as she giggled.

* * *

 **Rave: and scene! That's a wrap people!**

 **Peter: *grins * she kissed me...~**

 **Hook: SHE ONLY DID IT CAUSE YOU WOULDN'T TAKE THE SPOONFUL FROM HER!**

 **Alessia: Well i kinda did it because I wanted to.. *Blushes***

 **Rave: Awe hook don't get all mad. Peter was to sick to take it himself so she did what she had to do**

 **Hook: YOU MADE HER DO IT**

 **Rave: *acts shocked * wha..me? I..I would never.**

 **Alessia: *Giggles* Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Peter: Wow Raven you have been gone for sometime now.**

 **Alessia: Oh I bet I know why rave was gone for so long.**

 **Hook: Oh do tell.**

 **Rave : *sighes* Hello everyone and yes it has been a long time since I have been gone...I am very sorry but well..I did a few things I am not proud of and I got punished for them.**

 **Hook: Rave got into a fight in class. In self defense Rave fought back and for doing so was punished for a time.**

 **Peter: But rave is back now and ready to write once again!**

 **Rave: Yes I am! Also a small side note. I write my lyrics to this story because thats just it. It's my story. My work. My writings. Now the melody to the lyrics is all up to each reader! For you guys to throw your own rhythm into the chapters you read!**

 **Alessia: besides wheres the fun in copying other peeps?**

 **Hook: true that tis love~**

 **Alessia: *Backs away all grossed out***

 **Rave: *giggles* anyway a special thanks to Liamaruti, Spiderfiction, Kenzie (guest), guest and a thanks to all you other readers out there for reading along!**

 **Hook: Remember Rave does not own peter pan or any of us. However she does own Alessia her oc and all the songs she writes are indeed hers but the one in the first chapter is not hers.**

 **Peter: So stay tuned!**

 **Alessia: And on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Lose to you

 _ **"Do I mean anything to you,**_

 _ **How many hours did I..**_

 _ **Did I lose to you...**_

 _ **oooooh"**_

It had been three days since Peter and the lost boys were given medicine from Alessia. Luck was by her side since she had not gotten sick from caring for the lost boys. They were up and about soon after, chasing one another through the mud that was scattered about near the hideout. Of course she sat to the side on an old oak tree that had fallen down with tinkerbell since both of them did not want mud on their perfectly clean clothes. Peter of course was playing along with the lost boys, throwing mud here and there.

 _ **"Where did I go wrong,**_

 _ **stuck playing this sad song,**_

 _ **And dancing in the shadows of the night,**_

 _ **heart always full of fright...**_

 _ **wishing things would just go right**_

 _ **...ohh go right.."**_

Alessia pulled her legs up to her chest singing softly to herself. Ever since she had "kissed" peter she had been filled with many thoughts. Of course he never brought it up and he still treated her like she was one of the lost boys. Hugging her and still taking her along when they went to do some adventuring during the day.

"You know tink.." She trailed off as she looked over to the small fairy, who had flown closer to her.

" ...I wish I could tell peter how I felt.." She muttered softly so the boys could not hear her even though their screams of pure fun drowned her voice. Tinkerbell just nodded her head and looked back at peter playing with the lost boys.

"..but he would never feel the same...how can I even bring up what I did with his medicine... he would never forgive me.." she sighed looking at the boys jumping on peter to cover him with mud pies.

 _ **"Do I mean anything to you,**_

 _ **how many hours did I**_

 _ **Did I lose to you**_

 _ **oooooh ooo"**_

Hook paced the deck of his ship in anger. He had lost the chance to claim the girl he so desperately wanted. Oh how his arms ached to have her in his grasp. Keeping her close to his body during the cool summer nights. She would be his muse, his everything.

He would do anything for her except let pan have her when she was rightfully his. Stopping in his tracks as he looked back to shore from his ship hoping to see his bunny eared soon to be queen of the seven seas after all his ship was not that far from the shore so if she did show he could meet up with his queen.

 _ **"I waited,**_

 _ **played your nasty game,**_

 _ **but things will never be**_

 _ **be the same**_

 _ **ohhh nooo**_

 _ **oh no no no"**_

"Can't get me ha ha ha!" Peter cried out as he flew out of the way of another mud pie.

" Is that all you go." He pestered before looking over at Alessia.

'strange...she isn't playing with us..' He thought to himself as the boys threw another mud pie finally hitting is chest breaking him from his thoughts.

"You little cheaters. I'll get you for that." He grinned scooping up an armful of mud to throw on the boys.

 _ **"Do i mean anything to you,**_

 _ **Many... many hours did i lose..**_

 _ **lose to you..**_

 _ **to you ooo"**_

Alessia smiled slightly as she watched peter take off after the lost boys with tinkerbell following them. She stayed behind not wanting to follow them at the moment. She sat there for a bit longer before getting up and going in the opposite direction. She sang softly as she jumped over the rocks and smaller trees that had fallen before stopping at the treeline. She was already at the beach and didn't mine going out for a small swim after all peter and the others wouldn't worry if she was gone for a little.

 _ **"I played your game**_

 _ **I'll never be the same.**_

 _ **What am i to you..**_

 _ **oh to you"**_

"Captain there's movement on shore!" One of hooks men called out looking off the ship dangling from just a rope, believing his crew he took out his scope and looked towards shore only to grin as he watched his bunny undress down to what he had heard pan called a thing suit. How it hugged her mouthwatering curves was beyond him, he would give anything to take her then and there on the shore.

"To shore with you all! Get this ship to shore now! " He yelled out to his men threatening to throw them over board if he had to, pulling his coat closed to hide his growing appendage from his all seeing crew.

 _ **"how much more must i lose**_

 _ **just tryin to please you**_

 _ **oh to please you.."**_

Alessia giggled as she got out of her furs leaving her in just a one piece swimsuit that peter had gotten or her on one of his trips to London to see if there were any more lost boys. It was already starting to fit a bit tight on her chest but she didn't mind much since no one saw her form in the water.

Pushing her clothes behind a rock she walked down towards the water, her long raven hair trailing behind her since she never cut it, it reached down to the back of her thighs. Passing a few shells she would remember to collect on her way back to her clothes she stepped into the water shuddering a bit as she went further till it was finally up to her neck.

 _ **"i'll keep dancing in the dark**_

 _ **so far oh so far...**_

 _ **Away i'll stay**_

 _ **I played your damn game."**_

"Stop the ship and lower archer", Hook called out as he saw his lady going into the water. He watched as she went under and resurfaced soon after as if dancing with the tides themselves. _'She is so beautiful...to think pan brought such a creature to neverland...'_ He sent his crew down below so they could not gaze at his queen of the sea.

 _ **"i'll keep dancing in the dark**_

 _ **so far oh so far...**_

 _ **Away i'll stay**_

 _ **I played your damn game."**_

Peter grinned as he finally got the lost boys and looked back to see in alessia had seen what he had done but she was not there. She had not followed them. "Hey tink. Where's Alessia?" He asked only getting a few jingles in return.

"You think she went out to swim again?" He asked again only getting a few jingles in return.

"well alright if you say so." with that he returned to playing with the boys smashin mud pies in their faces.

 _ **"Where did I go wrong,**_

 _ **stuck playing this sad song,**_

 _ **And dancing in the shadows of the night,**_

 _ **heart always full of fright...**_

 _ **wishing things would just go right**_

 _ **...ohh go right.."**_

Alessia giggled as she swam around but stopped once she bumped her arm against the side of captain hook's ship.

"..i wonder... where did this come from..." She muttered to herself softly as she rubbed her arm unaware of the owner watching her every move.

"..hmm" She thought before shrugging and turning to leave but stopped in her tracks as a net was thrown over her.

"Peter!" She cried out in fear before submitting into darkness as the waves crashed over her.

 _ **"What more can this girl say**_

 _ **to you...**_

 _ **oh to you**_

 _ **how many hours more must I lose... must i lose to you~"**_

* * *

 **Rave: welp thats that.**

 **Peter: ... o.o**

 **Hook: ... I loved it. every second.**

 **Alessia: *passes out***

 **Rave: well... I killed her XD**

 **Hook: Can i wake her? *grins walking over to her***

 **Peter: NOOOOO!**

 **Rave: *groans* enough and no hook you have to end this remember.**

 **Hook: *huffs* fine! Remember comment a review or even like and add this story to be mentioned in the next one.**

 **Rave: *smiles* cya soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rave: Hook! where the blazes are you!**

 **Peter: Hey rave, have you seen Alessia?**

 **Rave: Not since she fainted in the last chapter why?**

 **Peter: ...then hook must have her...**

 **Rave: great...not what i need right now..**

 **Peter: special thanks to Liamaruti, our guest, and Nikkimarie!**

 **Rave : a big thanks to all of you who stick along and read our updates. now remember to be mentioned you gotta leave a review or even follow our story to catch up on new stuff. I update as much as I can whenever I can!**

 **Peter: Rave does not own us what so ever as much as she loves to watch peter pan he belongs to Disney. However her songs are hers along with alessia. She is her oc. do not steal her!**

 **Rave: and here's a side note this story is based on the human peter pan movie not the animation one. now let us began!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Awaken for me

 _ **"wash the board**_

 _ **and hold for praise**_

 _ **things shall never be the same.**_

 _ **so awaken...**_

 _ **awaken for me"**_

Hook smiled seeing his love of the seven seas laying in his bed with his coat covering her small frame. How he wanted her to awaken to him already so he could shower him in all the love he kept for her within his withered heart.

"...hmm...how you troubled me so my lover of the sea...from a child to such a creature before me.." He sighed softly as he looked over her.

Her long raven hair framing her face perfectly now dry, when she had cried out for that never aging boy when his men had thrown the net over her he wanted nothing more then to find him and rip him to pieces with his very hook.

Breaking out of his thoughts to see that his love had slowly awakened "...where...am i .."

 _ **"laying here..**_

 _ **little for me to fear**_

 _ **allow me to shed my tears..**_

 _ **restless slumber**_

 _ **for all I can't remember..."** _

Alessia turned to a sharply dressed man in an open neckline top and sharp black dress pants with boots on, raven hair cascading down in waves like a raging sea during a bitter storm. And his eyes gazing back at her with...with love

"...where ..am I.." She asked softly as she began to sit up and blushed seeing only a red coat covered her from his line if view. '..wait red...a red coat...' She pulled the coat back up to her chest as she looked back at him to see if he had moved but he had not, what had changed as the looks in his eyes. A strange emotion she had never seen.

 _ **"wash the board**_

 _ **and hold for praise**_

 _ **things shall never be the same.**_

 _ **so awaken...**_

 _ **awaken for me"**_

'.. she is truly fully grown... oh how i crave her to be in my arms...i can not be rash...manners hook manners...' He smiled at her and stood from his chair.

"You are on my ship, My crew were fishing for our supplies were growing a tad low due to the pig heads below who tend to allow things to rot. clearing our nets you were found tangled among the seaweed and fish we had managed to catch. " He watched as alessia nodded her head and smiled. "I thank you for saving my life mister..."

"Captain James Hook Madam. " He replied seeing she was struggling "And please do call me James. " He grinned as he walked over to her and took her right hand. "And you are my dear?"

 _ **"Pray the sea my soul to keep**_

 _ **forever trapped to you I will be**_

 _ **If I awaken...awaken at sea..**_

 _ **large ocean trap you sea..**_

 _ **never to be free...free i'll never be"**_

"And you my dear. " Alessia blushed slightly. "..My name is Alessia...Captain."

"Please call me James" He smiled kissing her hand before letting go and heading back towards his wardrobe picking out and old shirt and clothing before walking back over to her and handing in to her to dress in.

"I am afraid these will be a tad too big for you still but we wouldn't want my crew coming after you now would we. " He smiled hearing her giggle and shake her head.

"I shall return shortly with a meal or you to eat." He added before leaving and closing the door behind him.

'Soon pan shall head out to find her but till then I will make her mine before he can claim what is rightfully mine' he grinned wickedly before shouting orders at his crew who had been looking at him oddly since he no longer wore his coat.

 _ **"wash the board**_

 _ **and hold for praise**_

 _ **things shall never be the same.**_

 _ **so awaken...**_

 _ **awaken for me"**_

* * *

 _ **Rave: and here we are lol**_

 _ **Peter: why that little son of a**_

 _ **Rave: Hey watch your mouth or I will let hook have her!**_

 _ **Peter: *frowns* i'll see you all next chapter...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Rave: Hello everyone! It has been quite sometime!**

 **Peter: Sometime is an understatement**

 **Rave: *slaps* Shut up peter.**

 **Peter: *Slaps back* No you shut up.**

 **Rave: oooohhh your so dead meat! *Tackles peter***

 **Hook: *watches with a grin***

 **Alessia: *giggles* i'm gone one day and already you two are killing each other.**

 **Rave: JUST SAY THE SPECIAL THANKS ALREADY!**

 **Alessia: *smiles* A big thanks to all of you out there who loves reading our story but we aren't finished yet. Our lovely writer who is busy at the moment with well..umm peter has a thanks to all of you such as Celena the dragon, Guest, Spiderfiction, Guest, Nikkimare1113, Certifiedkilljoy, girlromhogwarts, Guest, Liamaruti, Ninamguillen97, Shinoyukine27, Woahxmaddie, Zamzym, *takes a deep breath* It's a sin to tell a lie, JclairBear, Kat from hell, and of course Rinjiah.**

 **Hook: *grins* Remember to be mentioned you must follow or add a review. Like or follow our story and we will gladly give you a special thanks.**

 **Alessia: Keep in mind peter pan does not belong to Rave, but I belong to her and so do all her songs but the one in chapter one is not hers. Keep in mind these songs were written by her with all her heart. Don't steal them!**

 **Peter: ON WITH THE STORY! *pulls rave's hair***

 **Rave: OW YOU SON OF A******!**

* * *

Chapter 9 - A True Kiss

 _ **"One first kiss,**_

 _ **that I truly miss.**_

 _ **How we danced under the spotlight,**_

 _ **hips moving just right."**_

"where could she be tink..." Peter sighed as he looked out at the sea before him.

"She has been gone for days now..where could she be tink...where could she be.." He frowned throwing another stone into the sand before him as he mind filled with more worry.

Tinkerbell frowned looking out at the sea along with her dear friend peter. She knew Alessia was the world to him, but also to the other lost boys who seemed to have searched Neverland for days only ending up with her sand ridden clothes causing them all the fear the worst of their dear lost sister.

 _ **"..for you I'd always fight but**_

 _ **that ended in one night….in one night"**_

"Can't catch me!" Alessia giggled as she ran passed a blindfolded captain Hook who throw out his hand trying to catch the raven beauty who wore one of his many coats with her raven locks lose from their normal braids. His loyal crew watched with goofy gins as their captain ran about the ship chasing after her.

Ever since she had boarded their captain had changed. From being the evil tyrant they were used to serving to a more gentle soul that was touched by they very angel who brought tears to their very eyes when their captain was not on deck giving out orders.

"Come here you." Hook called out as he finally got a hold on her causing her to giggle once she was in his arms, gently she pulled the blindfold off him and kissed his nose.

 _ **"I said goodbye to the one I love,**_

 _ **The one I thought I would always hug.**_

 _ **Ended in one night…**_

 _ **Losing all my fight…**_

 _ **But if he's alright .."**_

"Yes you did my captain." Alessia smiled as she nuzzled her nose against his, brushing back his raven locks causing him to grin at her.

"You shall not escape my arms" He stated as he grinned carefully picking her up off her feet, taking her down below deck to his quarters. Once below he gentle set her down on the bed she had now slept on for quite sometime.

"Hook?" She called out softly once he had placed her down. "I was wondering if we could perhaps go on land. I miss my family very much and I think they must be looking or me since I have been gone for so long.." Her voice faded as a gentle hand lifted her chin up.

"You wish to return to land my dear?" Hook asked her calmly. He knew that after a short time she would want to return back to land, back to the lost boys, back to...

'Pan' He thought angrily but pushed away such thoughts as he gazed upon his siren of the sea, the raven beauty who had stolen his cold, dead heart.

"I understand that you wish to return my sweet but if you are to go I may never see or hear of you again..." He frowned, letting go of her chin causing her to frown and look down at the floorboard of the ship.

 _ **"That its just right..**_

 _ **One first kiss,**_

 _ **that I truly miss.**_

 _ **How we danced under the spotlight,**_

 _ **hips moving just right..**_

 _ **.for you I'd always fight but**_

 _ **that ended in one night."**_

"Peter...maybe she will come back soon" Curly called out as peter threw his last and final rock at the sand before him.

"ya. Maybe she is resting for awhile and will come back on her own soon!" The twins shouted out as their leader perked up and looked their way.

"You maybe right about that. " Peter smiled as his green eyes filled with happiness.

"Ya! She might just be out there relaxing and you know what? We mind as well clean up the hideout for her! She would be so thrilled when she comes back that we cleaned up everything, don't cha think tink!" He looked over at the small fairy as he jumped up onto his feet.

Tinkerbell chimed as if agreeing with him and the lost boys before going off to the hideout with the others following off behind her.

 _ **"Ended in one night…**_

 _ **Don't you remember how we said hello,**_

 _ **How you're eyes would just glow..**_

 _ **I thought together we would beat all foes..**_

 _ **But I was wrong…"**_

Alessia sighed softly as she got off the bed and walked over to hook.

"Please James..." She begged softly as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder hoping he would at least consider allowing her to go and tell peter and the boys she was okay.

 _ **"Now I'm writing this song..**_

 _ **One first kiss,**_

 _ **that I truly miss."**_

Hook turned as he felt her hand on his shoulder, he gave a soft smile her way before gentle grabbing her hand in his. "My dear of course I shall take you to shore so you may return to them. After all the sea is a cruel mistress and I have done my part in keeping you safe and well fed from her cool, dead grasp." He sighed softly, letting her hand go reaching up to push away a strand of hair, drawing closer to her face. Noses just inches apart from touching.

"I shall take you back My dear." he muttered almost in a dead whisper before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

 _ **"How we danced under the spotlight,**_

 _ **hips moving just right.."**_

Alessia blushed as he took her hand in his, "My dear of course I shall take you to shore so you may return to them. After all the sea is a cruel mistress and I have done my part in keeping you safe and well fed from her cool, dead grasp." She peered into his dark brown eyes as he pushed away a strand of her hair.

'...he's so close to me...what should I do...what would peter say...' She thought before focusing back on the one before her as he muttered " I shall Take you back my dear." before she felt his lips against hers.

A crimson blush filled her cheeks as she allowed her eyes to shut as he kisses her with such passion.

 _ **".for you I'd always fight but**_

 _ **that ended in one night.**_

 _ **Ended in one night…"**_

Hook pulled Alessia closer as the heat between his very legs grew with each passing second having her lips against his, pulling away for a mere second just to catch a single breath of air before capturing her lips once more. Running his hand down her back to her hip as he guided their very bodies to his bed, the very one she had laid in for days.

Laying her down, still upon her keeping his lips locked with hers he shifted his lower body against hers causing her to pull away from their kiss moaning softly at the sudden feeling of his lower body against hers.

She blushed looking up at the one who had saved her as he looked back down at her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling of the red coat he had given her to wear before throwing it to the side. Joining it was her very top, an old thing that once was his but was no longer able to be worn by him.

Fearful, She covered her chest from his view. "James.." She called out softly causing him to lock eyes with her once more, her lips now puffy and red from their heated kiss.

"Do not fear...my sweet siren of the sea~" He whispered softly as he kissed her left cheek. "I shall not harm you...nor do what you do not want of me" He kissed her right cheek before taking her lips once more.

 _ **One first kiss…**_

 _ **I will always was miss…**_

 _ **How I will always miss..**_

 _ **Our one first kiss…~**_

* * *

 _ **Alessia : *blushes* oh heavens...**_

 _ **Hook: *grins* I knew this would finally happen**_

 _ **Rave: *Laughs* just wait for next time.**_

 _ **Alessia: umm rave? Where's peter?**_

 _ **Rave: I locked him in a cage. *thinks* umm hes up there. *points to ceiling where cage is hanging***_

 _ **Peter: I swear hook your so dead! and you are too RAVE!**_

 _ **Rave: *grins* who said the story is over just yet.**_

 _ **Alessia: oh boy... anyway thank you for reading and I can't wait to see you all next time!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone,**

 **Before I continue this tale known as Lost Girl I must tell you all the next up coming chapters will be rated M for a mature audience. Please be aware of this before you continue reading should tale. I am a simple person who loves to write and read just as you all do. So please be fully aware of this.**

 **The next chapter shall be up shortly, also know each song that is placed in my tale are mine and mine alone. But the Lost Boy is NOT mine. That is the only song that does not belong to me. I only use the ones I create for this story and and each one takes alot of time to think over and create. Please do not take them. Ask me if you would like to use them.**

 **Thank you for your time and please enjoy the rest of Lost Girl!**

 **Your fellow Fanfictionist,**

 **Ravenouscookiemonsterz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Rave: *screams* So many love this tale gah Imma faint from pure joy**

 **Hook: You have been gone for sometime dear rave and I wonder as to why**

 **Alessia: Yes is everything alright?**

 **Rave: i'm okay but...I lost someone near and dear to me...losing them caused me to stay away from awhile because she loved when I read my stories to her...it was just really hard on top of the fact that I needed to get back on track with many other things too..**

 **Peter: Sorry Rave, I'll do the special thanks for you. A big heartfelt thank you to** **Spiderfiction,** **Guest, Celena the dragon, and Girlfromhogwarts. We all would love to thank the other reads who enjoy our tale and hope you will all keep reading along with us.**

 **Rave: Yes thank you all, now remember our tale is now rated M so please reading on is your own choice. I do not own peter pan, but Alessia is mine along with the songs in our tale. All but one which is in the very first chapter Lost boy. It was just so fitting. anyway on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Lust for you

 **"Let me lust for you**

 **surrender my touch**

 **and my body to you,**

 **oh baby be true**

 **cause I'm the only hook that will**

 **ever love you** **."**

Laying her down, still upon her keeping his lips locked with hers he shifted his lower body against hers causing her to pull away from their kiss moaning softly at the sudden feeling of his lower body against blushed looking up at the one who had saved her as he looked back down at her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder, pulling of the red coat he had given her to wear before throwing it to the side. Joining it was her very top, an old thing that once was his but was no longer able to be worn by , She covered her chest from his view.

"James.." She called out softly causing him to lock eyes with her once more, her lips now puffy and red from their heated kiss. "Do not fear...my sweet siren of the sea~" He whispered softly as he kissed her left cheek.

"I shall not harm you...nor do what you do not want of me" He kissed her right cheek before taking her lips once more.

 **"I pray that you shall only feel my love**

 **only my love within you**

 **let me lust for you and**

 **surrender my body to you**

 **only to you allow me to lust for you "**

Peter smiled as he looked around the hideout, flowers of all kinds littered the floor and every bed was made

'...well almost ' He thought when seeing that the lost boys never really had to clean before or had to make their bed but they were indeed trying for the one they believe was there mother since she had done so much and more to the lost boys.

Tinkerbell was also doing her fair share of work even though she was small since she was only a tinker fairy. Using her golden dust to cover anything, such as dishes so they would float over with ease to curly since he was attempting to wash the dishes with a sponge moss he had found growing under his bed. The soap he had used was one dear alessia had used before when she had all the boys go to wash before their meals, it smelt of honeydew and wild berries.

The twins using the tails of their clothes to dust off nearly anything they could find, leaving their rear ends covered in cob webs and small dust bunnies that had been living quiet lives in the nooks and crannies of the hideout.

Tootles was bounding about rushing past peter with a basket full of clothing that seemed to be stained in everything one could imagine dead or alive. He could be seen by peter leaving the hideout to wash the clothing in the creek that streamed past.

 **"Let me lust for you**

 **surrender my touch**

 **and my body to you,**

 **oh baby be true**

 **cause I'm the only hook that will**

 **ever love you** **."**

Slightly was rubbing the cleaned dishes against his fur covered chest like a dishwasher would with a towel or rag, drying them for his dear lost brother who was handing him one by one the dripping dishes. Plate by plate, cup by cup, each one was rubbed dry and placed on a makeshift shelf.

Nibs was in Alessia's room since he had been the one to hunt down all her favorite things when returning to the hideout. He had found the lavender that she loved to have fresh within her room whenever she slept, fresh berries and a strange thing known as coco by the Indians which she had fallen in love with when she first tasted it. A few beautiful shells were placed all around her room since she loved to take at least one or two after singing to the ocean before her. Nibs could not sing but he did thank the ocean each time he took a shell to put in her room

Peter couldn't have been any prouder than that moment but deep down he still feared the worst for Alessia. He truly did want her in his life once again. How could he not when she has grown into such a beauty, like the many wild flowers that grew around the hideout.

 **"Do not hold out for a thing,**

 **feel the love that I bring**

 **for you and you alone**

 **allow me to lust for you**

 **my love is truly"**

Alessia placed her arms around Hook as he deepened the kiss, pressing his body against hers feeling as though he would die should he part from her heavenly lips. She was first to pull away to take a small breath leaving him to kiss down the left side of her neck causing her to give small moans of sheer bliss.

"James..." She called out softly as he kissed down further, nearing the large ribbon she had bounded her chest with to keep her breasts supported. Hook groaned softly at the sight, the tightness in his pants growing more and more he was with her. "Do you allow me to My sweet siren..?" he asked softly looking up at her, his hand placed just above her left breast.

 **"Let me lust for you**

 **surrender my touch**

 **and my body to you,**

 **oh baby be true**

 **cause I'm the only hook that will**

 **ever love you** **."**

" yes", She muttered softly as she looked up at him, a crimson blush dusting her cheeks as she felt his hand pull away the very ribbon that bounded her breasts from view. With a gentle hand he felt her left breast sending sweet shivers of something she had never felt before, a feeling she truly wish to experience.

'...what tis the feeling...is this love...or more...' She thought as she felt herself arching herself to his touch, giving small whispers of pleasure as his other hook removed so he would not harm her. Feeling her breasts with his hand as he laid tender kisses to her neck traveling down to her breasts, stopping at first the left on, cupping the right. His lips laying a gentle kiss on the nipple of her left breast.

"J...james..", he smiled hearing her call of him before taking her left breast in his mouth suckling as a newborn child would having her react in need for him. Her right breast still being tended to by his hand before he pulled away from the breast he was suckling on, giving the right the same treatment.

 **"Allow me to touch**

 **you and only you.**

 **surrender all feelings towards me.**

 **let me lust for you,**

 **oh my sweet dear. "**

Alessia blushed fully as he parted from her and removed his shirt baring his muscular chest to her, pulling her up from the bed with him just standing beside it as he placed her hands on the waist band of his pants.

"Remove them from me.." He uttered softly "and I shall do the same to you...only if you allow it my sweet." He smiled as she unbuttoned his pants and with his aid tugged them off leaving him in what looked to be his underwear but what caught her eye was the large tent in them, standing out like a sore thumb. She pressed her hand gently against it causing hook to groan out softly since she had touched his very manhood.

He would not lie but he truly desired her then and there. He would have ravaged her had he not controlled every fiber in his being. He would not lose her now when he was truly so close. "I'm sorry..I did not mean to.." She stuttered softly as she moved her hand away from his growing tent.

 **"Let me lust for you**

 **surrender my touch**

 **and my body to you,**

 **oh baby be true**

 **cause I'm the only hook that will**

 **ever love you** **."**

"Relax my dear...you have done no wrong" He smiled lifting her up to place her on the bed once more once he has removed the pants he had given her to wear.

'she shall be the death of me...how innocent she truly is...how she will truly be mine after this night...my siren..' He thought as he removed the last article of clothing from them both leaving them bare to one another. He gently pressed his lower body against her causing her to gasp softly as the sudden warmth pressing against her mound. "...j..james ..w..what tis..mmm" He silenced her with a kiss as he parted her legs with his hand.

Once he parted from her lips he smiled, "Allow me to take you Alessia...be my Goddess of the sea...be mine " He whispered softly as he let hid hand press against her folds causing her to moan shifting to feel more of his very hand. "Be mine...all you must say is yes my dear siren... be mine" He slipped a single digit within her making her cry out softly at the new feeling, a single groan coming from him as he felt her need for him. "say it...say you shall be mine...I will give you want you desire..."

 **"Allow me to touch**

 **you and only you.**

 **surrender all feelings towards me.**

 **let me lust for you,**

 **oh my sweet dear. "**

"Alessia...give yourself to me...to your captain.." He whispered softly as he pulled his hand away and rubbed the tip of his member against the entrance of her sweet mound. "...y..yes my captain.." She moaned out softly. "This shall hurt at first my siren...but try to remain relaxed" Hook grinned and pushed his member within her keeping her legs parted around him as he slipped in further. He stopped once he felt the tip pressing against her hymen. "Forgive me my goddess." He pressed his lips against hers before thrusting his hips forward taking her flower forever.

'...this pain...it hurts... this...this feels so wrong...yet so right...' she thought as she felt him enter her and take her very flower. '...w...what has he don..done to me..' She asked softly to herself as tears streamed from her eyes. Hook pulled away from her lips. "Please do not cry, the pain shall fade I promise you.. I promise you." He whispered softly as he held her, drying her tears.

 **"lust for you...and you alone~"**

* * *

 **Peter: YOU EVIL WRITER**

 **Rave: hey, they wanted hook to be happy**

 **Alessia: *blushes* oh dear heavens...**

 **Rave: your fully grown not a child you made your choice.**

 **Hook: *smiles* A fine choice~**

 **Alessia: umm..well...**

 **Rave: stay tuned for the next chapter! cya~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Raven: Hello everyone! It is so nice to hear from you all again.**

 **Peter: Tick of course we don't hear from you in so long and boom here you are back from the dead.**

 **Alessia: Buzz of peter. Our writer needed time to their self which is okay.**

 **Hook: I for one and glad to see you return**

 **Raven: Thank you Hook, Forgive me readers for being gone so long. I do don't have a special thanks to give this chapter but next chapter I will make it up to you all. Remember this tale is rated M and this chapter is..summtty! so leave if you do not care for it. sowwy!**

 **Curly: Raven does not own peter pan or any of us! Disney does. The music in the first chapter is not hers but everything else is. Alessia is also hers. but due to the lyrics she had made for this one being stolen from her files it will be added at a later date.**

 **Raven: Thank you curly, now on with our story!**

* * *

Chapter 11- One with you

'...this pain...it hurts... this...this feels so wrong...yet so right...' she thought as she felt him enter her and take her very flower. '...w...what has he don..done to me..' She asked softly to herself as tears streamed from her eyes.

Hook pulled away from her lips. "Please do not cry, the pain shall fade I promise you.. I promise you." He whispered softly as he held her, drying her tears. 'Her innocents is now mine..eat your heart out pan' He kissed away the rest of her tears as he groaned softly feeling her move underneath him. "Are you alright my dear..?" he asked softly as she stopped moving to look up at him, locking eyes.

"I'm alright James..but I feel a tad odd...what tis this feeling I feel...?" Alessia asked softly as she watched him place his hand on her waist bringing her small form closer to his.

"You shall see my sweet..do you still feel a bit of pain?" she gave a small smile before placing her hands on his cheeks seeing such worry cloud within his eyes. "I feel no pain" She watched as a smile graced his lips before he shifted his hips against her causing a sweet moan to spill from her lips.

Just beyond their shared quarters among the ship; the crew could be seen grinning ear to ear as the moans of their captain and his siren could be heard.

* * *

Peter sighed as he and The lost boys sat to eat once again, their hearts seeming to break as they ate in utter silence. Tinkerbell herself stayed quite not a jingle came from her.

"Chin up boys, She'll be back soon." Peter called out as he dropped the chicken leg he was forcing himself to eat. He sighed once again before getting an idea to cheer him and the boys up.

"Eat up boys so we can pay a good ol` pirate a visit!" He yelled as he shot up from his chair and stabbed his knife into the table making all the boys jump up in surprise before getting out of their chairs only to pull at one another's tails fighting to get at the many swords they had taken from fighting them all before. Tinkerbell smiled fluttering over to peter with a few jingles here and there watching along with him as the boys stood at the ready to depart. "On word! To hook's ship!"

Curly ran to the opening of the hideout ready to leave but stopped. "Umm peter...it's dark out...we can't see hook's ship in the dark.." The boys stopped and fell silent.

"He's right peter." The twins joined in dropping their small wooden swords on the ground. Tibbles laughed, "Duh...why we not go?"

"Because we can't see in the dark and the pirates could ambush us if we are out there in the dark." The twins smiled finishing each other's sentences. Tinkerbell nodded her head in agreement as Peter huffed plopping himself back down on his chair at the dinner table which looked to be a table of slop once again since Alessia had not been there. "Oh alright. In the morning! We go after hook!"

"yeah!", The boys cried out dropping the swords and running to their beds rushing to fall asleep so they could wake the next day and go after hook and make him pay for...make him pay for...um...for being a pirate..? Anyway peter smiled at his handy work before going off to bed himself leaving tinkerbell to put out all the candles but one just as her dear friend would.

Peter laid in bed with his mind full of so many thoughts...many of which on Alessia. 'where could she be...I never told her about Hook..let alone the pirates around here...she's gonna miss all the fun.' He sighed again for what seemed to be the millionth time before giving into sleep.

* * *

"J-James~" Alessia cried out as she felt him part her legs a bit further before having her wrap them around his waist as he ravaged her, making the very bed rock with the force of his thrusts. Hook groaned as he felt her inner walls tightening around his very length; he himself growing close to his release.

"Call for me my siren...call for me..beg" He demanded softly in her ear before nipping at her neck as he rocked his hips against hers.

"Oh, J-James...Plea..please do not part from me..Please.." She cried out as she pulled him down to her, pressing her lips against his passionately as she ran her nails down his back leaving small traces of red. He pulled away from her lips with a smile as he gripped her waist sure to leave a nasty bruise in the morning. "I will never leave you" He seemed to growl out in utter lust as he entered her with more speed only to hear more her sweet moans of pleasure.

Alessia gasped feeling a bit of pressure growing within her before grasping onto the one before her as she cried out in pure ecstasy reaching her climax. Hook kissed her once more before slowing his thrusts only to move within her with more force, the very tip of his length entering her womb before groaning as he emptied his seed within her folds. He released his hold on her waist before collapsing beside her only to pull her close; his length still within her, filling her of his seed.

"My sweet siren.." ,he whispered softly as he moved her hair from her face seeing her smile once she had caught her breath. He looked over her once more as he went to part from her sweet cavern. "..don't...please.." He heard escape her lips as he was about to pull away.

"Very well my dear but you must rest for it has been a long day for you." ,he replied as he pulled the covers up to shield her form from the crew should they feel tempted to break down his door. He held her close as she curled up against his chest, a small giggles falling from her lips as she looked up at him. "I will rest only if you shall do the same james." She smiled, only to have him chuckle and nod pulling her closer as he laid his head on the pillow they would now share together.

"Sleep my sweet." He whispered softly. "we have much to do at dawn."

* * *

 **Raven: yay! I finished it! Very umm...active huh hook**

 **Hook: *grins* yes very~**

 **Alessia: umm well...umm Raven the next c..chapter.**

 **Raven: ah yes that shall be out very soon! cya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Raven: Herrrro Humans! Demons! Beasts! And of course my lovely readers! I hope you all are doing well!**

 **Peter: Holy (bleep)**

 **Raven: seriously peter...the kids are here**

 **Alessia: You did change the rating didn't you?**

 **Raven: Of course but still Peter not funny.**

 **Hook: *grins* Of course, the young pan would utter such foul words being the young idiot he is.**

 **Raven: Guys behave, please. I came back because I really wanted to write again.**

 **Alessia: Of course Raven, Fellow readers we thank you for reading our tale and pushing us along even though life for our writer has been difficult. Now then. Raven does not own Peter pan, Nor does she own my love Hook or the first song in the opening chapter. However, the later songs are hers and are not to be taken unless one asks.**

 **Hook: On with our story.**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Feel me

 ** _Tell me how to feel_**

 ** _When it all feels so unreal_**

 ** _Someone..Tell me how to feel.._**

"My sweet siren..", he whispered softly as he moved her hair from her face seeing her smile once she had caught her breath. He looked over her once more as he went to part from her sweet cavern. "..don't...please.." He heard escape her lips as he was about to pull away.

 _ **Watch them kneel down and bow**_

 _ **oh watch them bow now...**_

 _ **...help me out.. and tell me how to feel**_

 _ **make them kneel..oh make them kneel**_

 _ **...someone tell me how to feel**_

"Very well my dear but you must rest for it has been a long day for you." , he replied as he pulled the covers up to shield her form from the crew should they feel tempted to break down his door. He held her close as she curled up against his chest, a small giggle falling from her lips as she looked up at him. "I will rest only if you shall do the same, James." She smiled, only to have him chuckle and nod pulling her closer as he laid his head on the pillow they would now share together.

"Sleep my sweet." He whispered softly. "we have much to do at dawn."

With that, she soon fell into a deep sleep with Hook gentle running his fingers through her hair at peace with the one in his arms.

* * *

 _ **Girl just watch as I break them down**_

 _ **Watch every piece hit the ground**_

 _ **Hear every single sound oh**_

 _ **... No one will tell you...**_

"Peter..." The twins groaned as they shook the young neverlander dressed in leaves and vines who at this very moment in time did not want to get up even though he had promised to be up at first light.

"DOGPILE!'', cried the now massive pile of lost boys who happened to be crushing the very one they called the leader.

"Gemf...moff", muttered Peter underneath the living pile of flesh and fur.

"Not till you promise to get out of bed and take us to take down hook!", Tibbles cried rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"ya!", they all yelled out in agreement.

"...mmmmffffff" Was their only response in return.

 _ **how it feels...**_

 _ **how it feels...**_

 _ **love just kneel...**_

Now I know you are all wondering where in the world is out lovely Tinkerbell...well it just so happened our little miss bell happened to leave the old rooted tree stump in search of the pirate's ship to later lead the boys too. the little fairy zipped with ease all throughout the neverland trees stopping once she discovered where the land met the sea. Her dust leaving small glimmers of utter delight as she carried on. Stopping only to rest once she finished her little fairy quest.

 ** _Tell me how to feel_**

 ** _When it all feels so unreal_**

 ** _Someone..Tell me how to feel.._**

With a smile on her face she continued on, soon the massive sails of the ship could be seen just south of the cliffs. Speeding to the ship she hid behind a small barrel filled to the brim with you guess it, Fish. Scrunching up her nose she quickly flew towards the captains quarters. Giggling she fluttered under the door following the soft snores of the grumpy pirate captain. Seeing the lump under the blankets she grinned seeing he was still asleep meaning if she returned back to the tree to report her findings they could ambush the ship, but just to be sure he was asleep she fluttered closer to the snoring lump.

Closer.

Closer.

...closer...

she stopped frozen in what seemed to be an utter shock. In the pirate's arms was her dearest friend... Alessia.

Alessia in the arms of...of that monster. Tinkerbell covered her mouth now seeing the very pirate before her was bare-chested. She hoped the rest of him was not as bare as his chest for she was sure to faint if that were the case.

She just had to tell Peter. She just had to. With that she quickly flew out of the captains quarters...yet little did she know a certain captain knew she had arrived and knew very well who the little sneak was going to see.

 _ **...help me out.. and tell me how to feel**_

 _ **make them kneel..oh make them kneel**_

 _ **...someone tell me how to feel**_

* * *

 **Raven: Welp...that happened lol**

 **Tinkerbell: *bleaches eyes***

 **Alessia:...tink...I...**

 **Raven: Come on relax there is sooo much more to come**

 **Hook: Oh, readers we must know. Would you like more Lemons~**

 **Alessia: ...don't say yes...**

 **Hook: *grins* do tell us yes or no. Oh and do keep guessing to be our featured oc in this tale. No one has guess correct as of yet.**

 **Raven: See you all soon!**


End file.
